Carpet manufacturers are continually searching for yarns which provide distinct visual appearance when converted into cut, loop pile or cut-loop pile carpet structures. For example, continuous filament carpet yarns which provide an appearance to the final carpet structure showing distinct and separate colors have achieved widespread popularity. The distinct appearance of different colors in the carpet is commonly referred to as “color pop.”
One of the main issues with this process is that it is difficult to obtain a good quality yarn with a high degree of color pop. When the air pressure of the entangling jets is sufficient enough to impart substantially uniformly spaced bulked portions and tacks, the colors of the individual yarns may be muted and lose their individual characteristics.
On the other hand, if a high degree of color pop is desired, the air pressure of the entangling jets would be reduced, thereby not allowing the individual yarns to get overly entangled. The resulting color pop turns out to be very good, but the yarns may include a high degree of streaking. Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus and method of manufacturing yarn that reduces streaking while at the same time enhancing color pop.